tacky_randomfandomcom-20200213-history
Tricia Lopez
Tricia Lopez is a contestant on The Crucible. Biography Name: Tricia Lopez Claim to Fame: Winning the Crucible. Hopefully. What will you do with the money if you win?: Pay off the mortgage for my mama. She's done everything she can for me. Why do you think you will win?: I don't think the other competitors will look at me and go 'That's the girl to look out for' so I hope I will be able to. Storylines Welcome to The Crucible Chase greets Tricia, a grocery clerk from Miami. The contestants begin chatting and mingling. Clayton tells Tricia that she is the most beautiful woman in the house and that he thinks they could get to know each other better. In confessional, Tricia says she doesn't want to risk making someone mad this early on, so she goes along flirting with Clayton. While celebrating the victory, Clayton attempts to kiss Tricia, who backs away, taken aback by his advances. Amber notices this and storms over, telling Clayton to back off. Tricia is a bit surprised by her intensity and said that it wasn't a big deal. Amber awkwardly apologizes and backs down. Bad Goalie Keesha calls a house meeting. She says that everyone should try and air their issues now so they can work better as a team. Tricia admits that she isn't actually very into Clayton, and just accepted his advances in hopes of getting further in the game. Clayton is hurt but understands and apologizes for coming on too strong. Amber stands and demands an apology from Tricia for not agreeing with her when she tried to stand up for her, and Tricia tells her off, saying she never asked her to say anything. Amber storms off. Silent but Deadly Tricia appears in this episode. Flop Brandon calls a house meeting, asking if there is anything he can do for the members of the house to forgive him. Delilah suggests that a striptease might earn her forgiveness, and Tricia and Keesha cheer, excited at the idea, leading to Brandon flexing with his shirt off and dancing for the women, who all scream and cheer. Songbird Tricia appears in this episode. A House Divided... At the challenge location, Chase stands in front of a large obstacle course. He tells the group they must select a single person to complete the course in a single try, and that person will carry the entire team. Jaxon and Tricia volunteer. Keesha and Delilah insist that Tricia should go because Jaxon won't be as agile and despite Jaxon and Clayton voicing opposition Tricia is chosen. Tricia begins a wipeout inspired course. She leaps quickly across a few platforms, before scaling along a wall covered in punching boxing gloves. She expertly dodges past them, approaching the infamous big balls. Calculating her momentum perfectly, Tricia bounds across the balls, finally coming to the double-cross. Maneuvering skillfully, she manages to finish the course. ...Cannot Stand Realizing the game has slipped out from underneath her, Rebecca runs to her bed and cries most of the afternoon, while Tricia, Brandon, and Ryan are told about why the rest decided to throw. Ryan patronizingly stated that he thinks to throw is against the core purpose of the show, and that targeting someone like that is very cruel. Darker Impulses Tricia appears in this episode, winning the reward. Blindside At the house, everyone immediately splits into two groups, Ryan, Rebecca and Brandon on one side, and Jaxon, Clayton, Danny and Delilah on the other, leaving Tricia as a swing vote. Seeing the opportunity, Tricia follows Rebecca's group to the backyard. Rebecca talks about targeting Danny instead of Delilah because Danny is less likely to win the elimination, and also less likely to choose to go against her. Ryan suggests voting for Jaxon, because of his rude attitude. Tricia agrees with Rebecca that targeting Danny is the best move to guarantee finale for Rebecca's group. Tricia later approaches Delilah, who reveals she intends to vote Rebecca to finally get rid of her, but Tricia suggests voting Brandon, who could help Rebecca win the final challenge, and stands as a bigger threat than Rebecca. Delilah is surprised and delighted by Tricia's plan, and decides to switch the vote to Brandon. Chase gathers the contestants to reveal the votes. For the first time, the votes tied between Danny and Brandon. Chase explains that in case of a tie between two contestants, those two contestants would automatically go into the elimination. Delilah immediately accuses Tricia of scheming to get Danny out against Brandon, but Tricia notes that she aimed for the people she thought would try to make everyone work as a team to split the money seven ways and that she intends to take home the money as the sole winner so she can pay off her mother's mortgage. The Final Challenge The final 7 return to the house after Brandon's elimination. Delilah, shocked that Tricia would learn hear plans just to back stab her to get out a big threat, starts screaming at her. Danny joins in, telling Tricia that her plan didn't even make sense because Jaxon and Clayton are both large strong men and skated by. Jaxon reaches the puzzle first, but clearly struggles with it, while Delilah, Tricia and Rebecca make fast progress. Rebecca finishes first, followed shortly behind by Tricia, Rebecca and Danny, leaving Ryan, Jaxon and Clayton in the dust. The 'physical obstacle' turns out to be a large inflatable obstacle course. Tricia, Delilah and Danny pass through it fairly quickly, leaving Rebecca behind. Tricia sprints ahead on the way to the third checkpoint, a rock wall and zip line, when she suddenly falls and cries out in pain. A medical team runs over and discovers that she severely twisted her ankle in a small hole in the ground. She is deemed unfit to finish the finale, and cries as she is put into an ambulance and taken away.Category:The Crucible Contestants Category:Contestants of Hispanic Descent Category:Americans Category:Females Category:Seventh Place Category:Finalists